1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a two-component epoxy-polyamide based high solids coating composition for rusty steels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some alkyds and other oil modified products have been formulated for application over rusty steel, but these products will not withstand exposure in a heavy industrial environment. Insofar as is now known, the composition of this invention has not been proposed.